¡Que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños!
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [1986] Al fin de cuentas era primero de Abril, el día de los inocentes y sus cumpleaños. [1999] Era primero de Abril, el día de los inocentes y su cumpleaños, pero George no tenía ánimos para celebrar, porque era un día incompleto. [Viñeta] ¡Gracias por los reviews y demás!


**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: "Palabras al azar" del foro "La Madriguera"_

 _ **La rencorosa Marsha me hace sufrir a flor de piel…**_

* * *

 **¡Que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños!**

 **…**

1986

George abrió los ojos, se levantó de un salto de la cama con una sonrisa gigantesca adornando su rostro para eventualmente posar su azulina mirada sobre su dormido gemelo. Completamente en desacuerdo, el niño de la pijama verde dio un par de pasos hacía la cama ajena y con diversión saltó sobre su hermano, asustando lo suficiente a éste como para despertarlo e inmediatamente le cubrió la boca.

—¡No grites! —susurró sin perder su sonrisa.

Fred por su parte rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca, quitando a su hermano mayor – por un par de minutos – de encima suyo antes de sonreír con un brillo malvado pasando fugazmente por sus ojos azules.

—Espero que esta no haya sido tu broma del día de los inocentes, _Feorge_. —susurró con una sonrisa el pelirrojo de la pijama naranja.

George le devolvió la sonrisa a su igual. —¿Mi broma del día de los inocentes? ¡Vamos, _Gred_! Solamente fue un **buenos días**. —dijo con diversión.

Y con toda la precaución del mundo, los gemelos Weasley salieron con rapidez de su habitación para comenzar a preparar la broma más grande del año.

Al fin de cuentas era primero de Abril, el día de los inocentes y sus cumpleaños.

Los pequeños magos de cabelleras igualmente rojizas intercambiaron miradas con un brillo travieso en ellas, sonriendo con diversión para cada uno entrar silenciosamente en la habitación de sus hermanos.

George en la de Ron y Fred en la de Percy.

Con una gran sonrisa adornando su pecoso rostro, George sacó un novillo de soga de uno de los bolsillos de su pijama para atar un extremo de ésta en un balde lleno de bombas fétidas mientras que ataba el extremo libre alrededor del osito de peluche que un dormido Ron abrazaba. Pero, en cuanto el Weasley mayor agarró el balde entre sus manos evitando despertar al menor, inmediatamente frunció el ceño disgustado en cuanto encontró un pequeño fallo en su broma.

— _Demonios, no hay algo lo suficiente cerca para colgar esto sobre Ron. —_ pensó al apretar el objeto entre sus manitas.

Aunque su malhumor no duró demasiado porque cuando se dio cuenta, el balde ya se encontraba flotando sobre su dormido hermano a una prudente distancia. Tarareando felizmente por lo bajo, George salió de la habitación para caminar hasta llegar a la habitación de Ginny.

Por su parte Fred terminaba de colocar un balde lleno de globos llenos de pintura sobre un dormido Percy, y con un brillo malvado en sus orbes azules el gemelo de pijama naranja salió de la pieza de su hermano mayor para ir con tranquilidad hacia el cuarto de su hermana donde su gemelo ya lo esperaba.

— _Flotará como un globo. —_ pensó divertido. —¿Tienes la mescla? —susurró a un lado de la cama de la niña pelirroja.

George sonrió, sacó un pequeño envase, lo destapó y dejó ver una sustancia verdosa de apariencia viscosa.

—¿Le hacemos un peinado que termine en punta? —preguntó, riendo por lo bajo.

Una vez los traviesos _sangre pura_ terminaron de dárselas de peluqueros, con cierta dificultad – demasiada – convirtieron todo el interior de su casa goma junto con todo lo que había allí antes de salir al jardín. Y ambos no pudieron evitar reír mientras intercambiaban miradas al imaginar a sus padres y hermanos revotando por todo su hogar.

Cuando se pudieron escuchar gritos y ruidos dentro de la Madriguera, los gemelos supieron que su broma había sido un éxito.

—¡Fred! ¡George!

Los nombrados por su parte simplemente volvieron a intercambiar idénticas miradas azules antes de tirarse polvos mutuamente al tiempo que Errol aparecía y les entregaba un pequeño sobre. E imaginando su contenido, leyeron la carta.

" _Charlie y yo le deseamos un feliz cumpleaños, enanos._

 _Charlie también dice que ya tendrán una reputación para cuando lleguen a Hogwarts. Por cierto, ¿Cómo hicieron que Peeves nos tirara encima esa cosa asquerosa?_

 _Bill."_

Con sus pieles de colores distintos, disfrutando de sus bromas, ambos se abrazaron por lo hombros y miraron los fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

—¡Que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó George.

—¡Que tengamos un muy feliz cumpleaños! —sonrió Fred.

1999

George sonrió con melancolía y se sentó a lado de aquella tumba que tanto conocía.

—Que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños. —susurró.

—Que tengamos un muy feliz cumpleaños. —escuchó.

Y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al ver los fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno.

* * *

 _ ***Bien, hagamos como que Ron, Percy y Ginny tiene cada uno su propia habitación porque ahora mismo no tengo ni el WiFi necesario y la memoria necesaria para saber si Ron y Percy compartían cuarto (cosa que creo es así) y sólo Ginny es la que tiene una pieza para ella sola.**_

 _ ***Cuando George dice lo de hacerle un peinado en punta a Ginny, se refiere a un peinado del estilo punk.**_

 _ ***Fred era un mago muy talentoso, que según Wikia tenía cierto control sobre su magia accidental como para cambiar la forma de las cosas, pero yo creo que George también podía hacerlo aunque con un poco más de dificultad de lo que Fred podía.**_

 _ **Cuando me di cuenta, me pase del límite de palabras así anduve editando, sólo lo suficiente para que hubiese más "alegría" que… bueno…tristeza. Uno vaya a saber si lo logré, además que me quedé con las ganas de hacer un poco más largo el final, o bueno dejarlo como estaba; 731w me quedaron cortos contra todo lo que pensaba xD**_

 _ **Diablos, quiero llorar.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
